A wide variety of telecommunication applications utilize fiber optic cables, and in turn involve fiber optic cable splicing and fiber optic cable storage. In these applications, a splice tray is often used to store spliced fiber optic cables. The splice trays commonly include a splice chip for holding or retaining the splice elements of the cables.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to conventional splice tray arrangements, generally to better accommodate ease of use, to improve reliability of construction, and to increase the density of splice elements that can be stored and managed by the splice tray arrangement.